1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to automatic painting of images.
2. Background
Generating a painting from a photograph has been a popular research subject. Various painting styles have been simulated with pleasant results, such as watercolor, impressionism, pencil sketching, etc. However, these approaches usually share one thing in common: a person or computer scientist with some taste. A human must examine paintings of interest, summarize the characteristics of the painting styles involved, and translate the characteristics into an algorithm. As the algorithm is refined, the computer scientist may need to evaluate the current painting quality of the algorithm and tweak certain parameters until the results satisfy her eyes. This time-consuming process may be repeated for every painting style she wants to simulate, and the quality of the results is bounded by her artistic taste.